


Imp zoo

by Gwenore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, imp, impverse, possible angst coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Belle is a xeno-zoologist who has gotten work at the enchanted forest zoo looking after an unknown species known as imps.





	1. Meeting the imps.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do some actual studying… and this is the result of what happens when Gwen is forced to do actual work.  
> So enjoy this crack AU of the Impverse.

Belle French freshly out of university having been educated in the field of xeno-zoology before she got hired at the Enchanted Forest zoo. As aliens had now for centuries been proven exist and they had brought several to earth to study and to show off as interplanetary travel was still something most could not afford.

She had been tasked with looking after a new rather undiscovered species which they only had at the Enchanted Forest zoo, and it had just to be studied and written about. Though she had worked there for some time, looking after minor reptilian like species during her education, it was the first time she would work with such a species.

Belle French was very excited to see the imps, she had seen vague pictures, but it as hard to see just how they looked.

Arriving at the Enchanted Forest zoo she met up with David Nolan the daily leader of the park and having taking care of the animals for several years together with his wife Mary Margaret. Their love story was quite known, as apparently Mary Margaret had been at one of David’s bird shows and he saw her in the crowd, looking through the entire zoo just to find her again.

Now they were married, running the zoo together and had a 13 year old girl named Emma and another on the way.

David greeted her with a smile.

“Ah, Belle French, it is good to see you again, how have you been?” he smiled towards her.

“Excited… not able to sleep, you know… the usual. I must repeat what I said at the interview… I have never had experience with these… imps before,” she said. David shrugged.

“No one has. We have some documents from the previous owner, but… I am starting to wonder if those are true. I must however warn you again… these creatures are immensely dangerous. The last one set to care for them got careless once and they chewed off his hand,” David explained to her.

“You mean Hoo… Killian Jones?” Belle was quick to correct herself.

“Yes… he is not let close any more for obvious reasons. He got drunk and decided it would be wise to tease the alpha. Not something I would advice,” David said.

“Oh, I would never,” Belle shook her head.

“Very well… here they are,” he said as he showed her a massive glass enclosure filled with vegetation. Belle walked closer seeing nothing.

Then all the sudden movement. Dozens of yellow eyes were glowing at her from the darkness of the massive tank.

“There are… many…” she stuttered a bit surprised. “How many do you have?”

“We are not sure,” David shrugged.

“You haven’t counted?” Belle seemed confused.

“Well… the problem we have… we cannot enter their enclosure, for any reason, and I do not want you to try. They are immensely vicious and I do not wish anyone’s life endangered. There is a stair there where you can throw food into the tank… as we call it, and there is a door inside, but never used once we understood just what we have at our hands,” David sighed slightly.

“Drugging them?” Belle asked. “In the food I mean?”

“Does not work… the damn creatures are too smart, even laying the tainted meat at the door to be removed as if mocking us. It is especially the alpha… he is dangerous, even more so than the small ones,” David explained.

“What if… what if one of them got hurt?” Belle sounded concerned, watching as the creatures now moved out into the open, looking on with large suspicious eyes. Belle was surprised at how human their faces looked, though clearly alien with that stub nose and barred sharp teeth not concealed by any lips. Their body was covered in golden green scales and their hands and feet had sharp claws. Clearly predatory in nature and also working in packs. She blinked then as she saw a particularly large one staring at her, its glowing eyes looking into her soul.

“Then there is nothing we can do… I am not letting anyone into that enclosure, I would first rather have them stick their hand in the piranha tank, would be safer,” he sighed. Belle nodded. If they were so vicious it was nothing else for it.

“Um… is that one the alpha?” she asked, the one she pointed out nearly twice as large as the rest.

“No… it would be a good guess though. It is clearly second in command, no the alpha is…” David stopped for a moment to wander around before he waved Belle closer.

“There is the alpha,” he pointed. Belle quickly moved after, expecting a even bigger version than the rest, but she had to let out a sound of surprise.

This one was the size of a man, resting lazily on a stone,  his long tail flicking. His face was more human than the small ones and he even had a head full of half long graying hair, the body covered in a long leather jacket. He was observing them though narrow glowing eyes.

“Yes… quite different… but… they are the same species. Their old master had a control of them and helped us draw blood and even skin samples… their DNA is identical. As if they are clones… though when it comes to xeno-genetics not all is known yet,” David sighed.

“Um… why is he wearing a jacket?” Belle had to ask.

“He stole it from Killian… suffice to say that if we did not dare to go in for the hand… we are sure as hell not going in for the jacket,” David said, Belle having to let out a small laugh, trying to hide it from David.

“Sorry…” she muttered.

“Well… these are your charges… now let me chow you what they eat…” David mentioned for her to follow. Belle was not prepared for what she was in for…

 

Belle enjoyed her time working at the zoo full time, having already had so many friends there. Most was worried for her, but she said she was perfectly safe… just a bit hard to wash out the blood and guts smell after feeding time.

She had started to wonder how vicious they were. Sure feeding time was a frenzy, but they all made sure everyone got enough to eat and took care of each other. It took them some time to get used to her, but now they would come out greet her. Well… except for the alpha. He stayed hidden and would only come out during feeding time.

Belle could not help but to wonder at how he looked. He was so… human, even though he clearly weren’t. One day… not really bothering to be social she sat down with her lunch next to the tank to watch them, having gotten some chicken nuggets and ate down happily as she watched the beta came up to her reaching its hand out of the holes which were at the bottom of the tank. The same hole which Killian had stuck his hand into.

Belle blinked surprised, none of the imps had ever done that before.

“You want a nugget?” she asked, knowing that she shouldn’t, but reached it one of the pieces, careful so it would not grab her. The imp simply gently took the piece and gave her a bow. Belle was stunned… was it… communicating with her? Not really knowing what to do, she bowed back. It cocked its head before it sat down next to the glass wall to eat, swallowing it quickly. Belle giggled.

“Want another one?” she offered another piece, the imp eagerly reaching out, this time she could feel its scaly hand slightly before it grabbed the nugget, before giving her another bow, which she returned.

They sat there a bit in silence before Belle suddenly noticed that the imp was staring at the last nugget. Belle giggled.

“You really like them, don’t you?” she giggled. “Alright, you can have that one, but then I am going to name you Nugget.”

The imp cocked its head, but then nodded and reached out its hand towards her. Belle was a bit surprised… could it… could it understand her?

“Alright… here you go Nugget,” she gave it the last piece which it wolfed down just as eagerly, remaining by the side of the glass simply looking at her. She looked at it with new wonder. Perhaps these creatures were smarter than she first thought.

 

After then she vowed to try something. Though she had always sort of spoken to them, she now did it a lot more, even bringing her books to read to them, to see if they would respond. And to her great surprise they did. Nugget would be the only one to ask for food, the rest uninterested in that, but once she started reading they would come swarming from every corner of the tank to listen.

The alpha never did though… he remained hidden. But… she had a feeling that he was watching.

Soon though she started to notice a change in the imps behavior, when she would come they would greet her, but now with chirps and then balance on their hind legs, showing their hands to her. She greeted then back, also showing her hands to them.

One time she was an hour late… stuck in traffic.

When she came every imp were right up by the glass, having clearly been looking for her, and then chirped very loudly when they saw her.

“I am very sorry I am late! I did not mean to!” she said to them, but then was surprised to find even the alpha standing out in the open to look for her. This surprised her and she had to stand watching him for a moment. His eyes were amazing… and he shone in the light of the heating lamps, the tip of his tail shimmering like pure gold.

“Hi Gold…” she said stunned. He cocked his head at her, blinking his eyes. She had never been able to see him so clearly before. She had never named him before, but it seemed fitting.

She then gave a soft smile.

“I am happy to see you… and meet you,” she spoke softly. He looked uneasy, flicking his tail as he observed her.

He then turned to hide again. Belle bit her lip slightly before she thought to try something.

“I am going to read to the small ones later,” she called out to him. “It is my favorite… um… perhaps… perhaps I will see you there?”

She felt a bit silly to ask, but the creature turned around, flicking his tail ever so slightly as if unsure, before again going in to hide among the bushes.

Belle looked after him, twinning her fingers ever so slightly, before having to get to work.

Though sure enough… come lunch time when she pulled out the book to start to read and the small imps came swarming, Gold moved out from his hiding place to listen to her, he remained a bit back, hunching over slightly.

Belle gave him a welcoming smile.

“Hello Gold,” she nodded her head before she looked down at her book and started to read.

 

After that she saw him more out, but never when there were others close. He would never show himself then.

One day she noticed one of the imps reaching out its hand holding something. Belle frowned ever so slightly before she moved closer and held out her hand under it. It then dropped what she then saw was a very round and pretty rock. The imp then looked up at her with big eyes, awaiting her reaction.

“Thank you!” she said with an excited voice as she looked at it, it clearly pushing out its small chest in pride.

“I like it! It is very pretty!” she told it as she turned it. It was just a rock, but it had clearly found it and thought that she might want it. The act warmed her heart.

Uncertain she then reached out her hand, putting it inside the hole she then graced the top of its head. The imp jumped away, looking at her with surprised eyes.

“I am sorry,” she pulled her hand back glancing down at it. “I meant nothing bad.”

The imp continued to look at her, a bit suspicious, but then carefully moving closer, leaning its body against the hole.

Belle smiled before she reached out her hand again and stroked two of her fingers gently across the scaly skin. It was still uneasy, but trusted her. Eventually she felt its little body relax and lean against her petting.

“There we go,” she smiled gently towards it.

This turned to have a bit of a… unforeseen consequence…

Having taught one imp that pretty rocks earned them pets and that petting actually felt rather nice… the rest quickly learned to do the same… reaching out their hands with pretty rocks they had found in the enclosure to buy some petting and praise. Belle did not mind, taking pride in her big glass jar of pretty rocks which was lovingly displayed at her desk in the office.

 

Like this the days passed. Everything was fine, Belle seeing Gold once in a while, finding she was so enthralled by him. Wishing that he would want her attention as well.

But something had started to worry her…

One of the imps had gotten sick. It would not eat, just sit in the middle of the tank shivering and having one eye closed.

Belle had noticed Gold worrying doing his best to look at the wound and make it eat, but it refused. She wanted so badly to help, but David’s words rang in her head. That even if one of the imps were to die… they would not enter the enclosure.

Then one morning she came into work she saw all the imps had gathered around, Gold holding the small imp which was now crying in pain. Gold did his best to help it, but there was nothing he could do.

Belle felt her heart shatter.

She could not watch and not do anything. She had taken xeno-biology, having learned some medicine. Gritting her teeth she went to the vet’s office, knowing that it might be the gravest mistake she had ever done… but she had to do something.

Grabbing painkillers and all other medicine that she could imagine she needed, putting it in her bag. Standing outside she swallowed, unlocking it and unbolting it, she opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

She was now in the middle of the enclosure… no protection.

She had seen them clean the carcass of a cow in mere minutes… and now they were in great distress. All animals were dangerous then…

Slowly she moved closer, some of the imps noticing her and narrowing their eyes, but moved out of her way. She then stood before Gold himself, clutching the whimpering creature. Slowly he moved his head, looking up at her, his eyes narrowed into a glare. She had learned some imp behavior, hoping this was right.

Slowly she lifted her hands to him, shaking and hoping he would understand. He cocked his head, teeth barred to her.

“I am here to help… I have… supplies…” she was hoping she knew them… that they were not mindless monsters who would consume her. Slowly she lowered her bag, his glowing eyes following her all the while. She then went down on her knees, feeling scaly bodies brush against her as they moved closer.

“Um… look, I want to help… please… let me help,” she begged him.

He observed her for a long while, before he nodded and put the imp on the ground. Belle knew that she was not safe… one wrong move and she could be eaten.

Slowly she pulled out a strong painkiller and stuck it into the leg of the small imp. Its whimpering stopped and it looked rather confused as it got sleepy. Belle felt Gold looked at her as she opened the eye, finding that it was red.

She swallowed. The eye was lost. Slowly she pulled out a saline solution and started to clean it. It was not much she could do… But she could make it comfortable. Hopefully enough for it to eat and heal on its own.

Slowly she petted its head as she looked down at it.

“There we go little guy… isn’t that better?” she asked with a smile as it went to sleep, breathing much easier.

Lifting her head then she found herself staring straight into the eyes of Gold. She could not keep from jumping slightly. This creature was immensely intelligent and just as dangerous.

“Um… hi Gold,” she waved. He stood there and observed her, she seeing the blood staining the leather coat he had stolen. Slowly he then lowered his body and bowed to her. Surprised she glanced around before she bowed back gently, smiling, knowing that she was accepted.

“Um… well… I should… I should go,” she then said and started to go to the door. This was not as easy for her as the imps were trying to make her stay, grabbing the bottom of her pants to have her stay with them.

“Don’t worry imps… I’ll be back soon,” she smiled gently at them, looking over at Gold who stood there, looking after her, as she reached the door the imps were sitting there reaching after her.

“You be good… all of you…”  she smiled before she opened the door and exited the enclosure.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is worried by the changing behavior of the imps and especially Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roxymoron101 prompted: ImpZoo! The obvious mating season smut prompt.
> 
> anon prompted: For The Zoo Impverse that you’re doing could I recommend a smutty prompt where Gold is the only imp who doesn’t have a mate and he wants Belle as his mate ?
> 
> Well… I cannot say I am surprised… You gotta love the Rumbelle fandom and how predictable we are. This was supposed to be a crack universe… but it took a turn for the darker… is horror smut a thing? I might have made it a thing…
> 
> Anyway… enjoy your reptile porn.

Belle was worried.

The imps had been acting strange for quite some time, the change in their behavior could mean nothing good.

She had not seen Gold for a couple of days, and though it was still usual for him to hide, even if they had become closer over the months that she had been working there, he coming out to greet her and even walking close to her those things she entered the enclosure, which she never did without his permission, which he gave to her with a bow as she stood at the door just about to enter.

She had even… touched him… but he would most often shy away from her touch. He was not angry or displeased with her touch, but he was very uneasy.

But now he had not come out… even for food. In fact it had been days since he had last eaten. And even though she had learned that it was not harmful for imps to go a day or so without food… not that they did with their voracious appetites, but day three had passed and he had yet to eat anything.

The behavior of the small imps were no less worrying. They had refused to go into the thicket where they could hide, instead staying close to the glass wall and out in the open. This was highly unusual as while they would spend time out in the open, they enjoyed to hide and climb. Mostly they would only approach the glass if she was there and they wanted attention.

Belle had even checked the security cameras to see if she was influencing this behaviors. There was only video cameras from outside the tank as those inside had been destroyed and there had of course been no replacing them. But they were still acting the same even though she was not there.

The only one who dared to enter the thicket was Nugget, and she could feel it at times looking at her with its large eyes. As if telling her that it was something that she needed to do.

Something was going on… but she did not know what.

The zoo was calming down and it was closing time. Belle however did not feel that she could leave. She was worried that Gold was sick in there. She needed to go check on him… but… she had apprehensions of entering the enclosure.

She never forgot what the imps were capable of, and the nervous behavior of the small ones, not daring to go close to their alpha was a sign that he could be in a dangerous mood.

Belle did not even know if she could even bring a weapon. After her first venture into the enclosure she had brought a stick, not that it would do much. A tranquilizer would not work as he would never succumb fast enough for her to be safe. A gun… no… she would never. It would also be a bit stupid if she were to go in there to help him only to shoot him.

Her blue eyes met Nugget’s glowing ones and she imagined that the imp was nodding to her, perched upon a rock like some kind of gargoyle.

Gold have not tried to hurt her before, so she gathered her courage and took her bag, filled with medical supplies just in case that she would need them.

All who works with dangerous animals would have to come to terms with the possibility of having to loose their life to the creatures that they loved. Belle was not unaware of this.

Standing at the door she opened it slowly only to be met with what looked to be an empty tank. Looking closely she saw several glowing eyes hidden in the vegetation.

Only Nugget sat perched on his rock, his clever eyes meeting hers as he gave her a bow. While she did not have the permission of Gold she now knew that she had the permission of the beta. Quickly giving a bow back she ventured further inside.

However one thing that greatly worried her was that no one imp came out to greet her and they were deathly silent. She had never felt as if she was hunted more than now.

Reaching the rock where Nugget sat, the boulder making it so that the imp was able to look her in her eyes.

“Hi Nugget… you well?” she felt utterly silly, but the silence was making her heart pound and even the sound of her voice was better than nothing. The large imp was continuing to observe her, Belle feeling as if those glowing eyes was hiding an intelligence she could not even fathom.

Her attention was however distracted by the crackling of electricity and the sound of the lock slamming shut. Spinning around with worry upon those blue eyes she saw a few of the imps were scurrying away from the door… but the wall panel which controlled the tank had been ripped over and several wires had been chewed through causing a short circuit, which made the doors automatically lock shut. A safety precaution for the enclosures holding dangerous animals to keep them escaping should there be a malfunction of any kind in the electrical grid of the zoo.

The imps had locked her inside with them and she had no way to escape.

Looking over at Nugget again she could almost envisage a smile upon that fanged face.

“What is… what is going on…?” she shivered. Nugget simply moved its head slightly before it jumped down from the rock and started to wander over towards the thicket.

Belle thought about what she was going to do… she could not call for help, she had left her phone outside as the imps had taken a dislike to it.

She was trapped until someone would come and check on her and even then getting out was not something easily done. But that might not be until morning.

Silently she cursed herself.

She had been a fool to enter the enclosure, but she did not expect them to trap her. She did not even know how they knew how to shut the doors. Because she could not imagine that just when she walked inside they decided to rip open the panel and destroy the door was a coincidence. They had planned it.

The imps had proved themselves very smart… but she never thought they were as smart as this.

She wondered if she should try to find Gold, but decided against it. If she entered the thicket she would be even more vulnerable.

Perhaps if she remained still until morning came she would escape with her life.

A sound from the ticket made her turn and she could see a pair of eyes glowing towards her. Gold…

She was about to speak, but found that she couldn’t. In fact her entire body was frozen, she unable do move a single inch other than her eyes, her breathing rapid.

Any moment she expected him to launch at her, ripping her throat out before feasting on her flesh, sating his hunger.

Slowly he stalked closer to her, she noting that he was looking different…. His hands tail now having nearly taken on the color of pure gold and his eyes were glowing like a fire.

She would have broken down and cried had her body let her, whishing that  he would just end her, because this waiting was torment.

He took his time, but suddenly he was so close that she could feel his heavy breathing against her face, his lips parted to show his sharp teeth. Unable take any more than the most shallow of breaths she was pleading with her blue eyes for him to spare her life.

Gold blinked his golden eyes as he leaned down his head gently, his lips now brushing against the skin on her neck as he took in the smell of her. His breathing was heavy and ragged as she could feel his body against her. Slowly he walked behind her, nuzzling his nose in her hair, brushing ever slightly against the skin on her neck.

To Belle’s surprise she saw her tail flick rapidly before it started rattle. His clawed hands were stroking along her hips as he pressed against her, his tail continuing to rattle.

She wanted to ask him what he was doing, but she was still frozen.

To her surprise she felt him rub against her, feeling something hardening pressing against her butt. Belle felt stunned at the realization that he was erect. Like most reptiles it seemed like imps had their genitals on the inside of their bodies, though she had never really thought of studying them so closely.

He continued to rub against her, clacking his sharp teeth as he shivered, his tail going between rattling and caressing her leg. He was constantly moving his head, nuzzling against her as she felt his tongue against the back of her neck.

It did not seem as he got the response he wanted from her… she was not answering his advances and she could hear him huff slightly. Though it was he who had made it unable for her to do so. He  had frozen her so she could not move.

Belle got the strange feeling he had done that for her protection. That if she could not move she would be safe from him.

Her eyes then met Nugget’s who had climbed onto one of the branches of the trees to look down upon them. The large imp then blinked its eyes and Belle felt the control returned to her. A soft moan excited her lips.

Her hands moved onto his, brushing her fingers over the scales and claws which was clamped upon her hips. She turned towards him, feeling his tail wrapping around her leg.

“Gold…” she felt a strange urge rise in her. She had been fascinated by this creature… enticed by him.

He seemed surprised that she was now moving, feeling her warm hands brushing against his hand. Understanding that he had lost his control of her, he pulling away from her.

Belle spun around when she was out of his grasp, with the exception of his tail still wrapped around her legs.

“Gold…?” Belle questioned, unable to keep her eyes from his hardened phallus. He had started to shed his long coat and his whole body was exposed to her. Her eyes glided over his inhuman chest with those dense protruding ribs. His spine was raised like the smaller of his hips were protruding.

Despite how human he looked she could not deny how inhuman he was. He did not even dare to look at her. Slowly she moved closer, his tail continuing to wrap around her leg, trapping her further.

“What are… what are we doing…?” she murmured feeling herself growing heated looking into those eyes. His actions… she had seen similar things before. Courting behavior among several reptilian species. Even the change in his coloration pointed towards this.

He was in heat.

Belle swallowed nervously.

She knew that she should escape, but escape was not possible. She was shut in with him.

By some compulsion of insanity… as it could be called nothing else, she reached out her hand and laid it upon his chest. He flinched slightly and she could see his scales flush with color.

He moved his head slightly before he leaned closer and nudged her head gently, his golden eyes glancing into her blue eyes. Slowly he moved his head closer and licked her lips gently. Slowly her hands moved down, moving over his hips.

A low rumble came from his lips as he clawed hands lifted, caressing her khaki-shirt, using his sharp claws to rip the buttons off.

A short gasp emitted her from her soft lips as he removed her shirt, his deadly claws running across her delicate human skin.

She felt her heart pound, raising her hands up to run it through his hair. He moved down and licked her chest as his claws moved over her stomach before he unbuttoned her pants and slipping his hands inside, pushing it down. She attempted to remove herself, but his tail kept her in place as he continued to disrobe her, even the small imps coming to remove her socks and shoes, leaving her as nude and primal as he.

Her blue eyes were trapped in his golden ones, feeling as if her body was on fire as breathing became difficult.

She wanted him… she desired him more than she had ever done anyone.

Pressing her legs together she felt herself grow wet as his tail parted them, rubbing against her, those smooth golden green scales arousing her even more.

“Gold… please…what… ngh… I should not… you are not human… I am not a imp… we cannot… we cannot…” she attempted to use her words to snap out of this, to remind herself that she could not… he was inhuman….

But she wanted him… may the gods forgive her, she wanted him.

She pressed her lips against his, his long tongue brushing against her lips, her mouth opening on instinct feeling his long tongue to brush against hers.

It was as if she was in a state of heat herself, moving her hips in such a way that she was grinding against that slick phallus.

Could she even receive him? He was just so different from a human man…

Thoughts became hard as he pushed her down on the grass, hidden down there by the vegetation. Belle glanced up at him as he stood over her, using his tail to part her legs, exposing her to his glowing eyes, before he lowered his head.

A loud gasp emerged from her lips as she felt that long tongue against her sex. Twisting it against her clitoris before he used it to enter her ever so slightly. Belle tired to press her legs together, squirming under the intense feeling of pleasure, but the hold of his tail on her one leg and his clawed hand holding onto her other thigh, the claws scraping her  skin with his excitement, a trickle of blood showing on her skin.

The pain was such that it seemed like the greatest pleasure in her mind, as her hips were rolling ever so slightly to make her feel more of his wonderful tongue, shivering gently.

“Mmm… Gold… I want you… please… I want you so fucking bad!” she gritted her teeth from the pleasure, groaning and panting as if she was some kind of wanton animal.

Though her haze of pleasure she felt him move over her, taking in her beautiful form, seeing how her breasts was perking ever so slightly in the cold air.

Her legs was still parted by him and he started to rub his slick alien phallus against her. He was big… thoughts were getting hard as she wrapped her hands around his neck, her hands burying in his soft hair.

The tank was then filled with her loud scream of intense pleasure as he pushed inside her. Her breathing was labored, all thoughts of the fact that this was wrong was banished from her mind. She just wanted more… wanted to feel him deep within her.

Gold grit his sharp teeth, having to fight every instinct he had to bite her. He could so easily rip her apart… but she was so beautiful… she was warm… so warm.

He trusted further inside, his spine moving as he continued to thrust inside her.

She could hardly believe how great she felt, her back arching, the sensitive skin on his stomach brushing against his scales.

Time and space were lost on them, Gold having to pierce his long claws dug into the earth as to not in this state in pleasure dig into her scaleless skin. Those sharp teeth was teasing the skin on her breasts as her fingers felt against the scales upon his back.

Her moans were the most beautiful of sounds, he wished to hear them more…

This will the agonizing heat that he had endured for so long was finally relenting. Belle felt her entire body trembling as she experienced a great orgasm unlike the ones that she had felt before. This creature was pleasuring her in a way that no man had ever been able to.

With what could only be explained as a hiss of pure relief… as if he had been released from some agonizing pain that had been tormenting him for so long, as he came within her.

Belle felt herself just breathing as he finally pulled out of her, standing over her before he bent down and picked her up in his arms, softly cradling her as he carried back into the ticket where he could allow her to rest.

Nugget watched them from its perch, settling down gently as it glanced down at the other imps which stared up at it with their glowing eyes.

If any human had seen it now they would swear it was giving its followers a fanged grin.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has to deal with what she did with her imp charge during his heat and try to get back to a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by Avi; Some jerk who’s really crushing on Belle refuses to take “no” for an answer, so he follows her to work and tries to schmooze her up…Still, Belle’s not interested, but he insists. Maybe a bit too much. And Gold and the imps really don’t like seeing this!  
> I changed the idea ever so slightly… thinking that it is going to create a bit more of an interesting scenario for future chapters this way. Hopefully you will still like it.

Belle French’s mind was still in a state of utter confusion of what she had done. The morning after the maintenance had been able to open the door to let her out, all astonished that the zookeeper had been able to survive a whole night among the vicious imps with only a couple of scrapes and a couple of lost buttons of her shirt.

They could not explain the power outage as it had also destroyed the outside cameras, and Belle pretended she did not know the reason. Why she felt the need to lie… she did not know.

She had however not dared to enter the enclosure again.

It hurt her to see the confused look upon Gold’s face when she did not wish to enter. She had even seen him up against the glass when she came in to feed them, putting his clawed hands against the glass.

But…

She did not dare to enter. Not when she was confused about her feelings.

She was not angry with him… she wasn’t even scared of him. He had been in the grip of heat yes, but she had wanted him… he had attempted to leave her scared to hurt her.

And the pleasure…

The pleasure was on her mind the most, how she had felt with him was far better than any human man. She could still feel her hands run over those scales and remembered how she felt when she wake up on the nest that he had made in the thicket, on top of animal skins.

He had been holding her so gently and several of the small ones were laying close, all of them sleeping soundly. They had been less than pleased with her trying to leave though again nipping at the bottom of her pants and chirping displeased.

Gold had been dead asleep… his body finally allowing him to rest.

She knew that she could not escape her feelings forever… but… she wished when she entered the enclosure again she would have her mind clear.

 

It was just before feeding time and all the imps were already getting ready, jumping around and licking their jaws.

“How can you guys be so adorable when you are about to eat a cow’s worth of raw meat?” she asked them and all of them chirped up at her. Nugget sat on his perch, seemingly amused. The rustling from the thicket caught Belle’s attention as she saw Gold coming out, flicking his long tail.

“Um… hi Gold,” she then said, trying to pretend her heart was not about to beat out of her chest. She then fell silent as he continued to observe her.

The door opening gave her a distraction as she saw Will Scarlet dragging along the raw meat that she would use to feed the imps.

“Hey Belle, got ya food delivery right here!” he said as he waved at her. Belle giggled.

“I assure you… it is not my food,” she shook her head. Will shrugged.

“Well… that is a relief, I was starting to wonder just how big a barbeque you were planning and why I was not invited,” he teased her with a grin.

“I promise if I am planning a giant barbeque I will make certain to invite you,” Belle nodded as she started to look through the meat, most of which would go to the freezer not far from the tank, but the imps would certainly have an feast, something that she was certain was going to make them pleased.

Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Will looking into the tank. Gold had hidden into the thicket again… he did not like other humans close. The rest of them were glaring up at Will with suspicion on their little faces.

Belle had to stop and watch. Will was nice guy, even if he was a delinquent having gotten in trouble with the law and was doing community service in the zoo as his friend Robin Locksley had gotten David Nolan to vouch for him. Luckily it did only seem that Will simply had gotten in with a bad crowd, and was a good worker… a bit lazy, but the rest of the staff could rely on him when they needed something done.

The imps however did not seem to like him, opening their fanged mouth in a display of aggression, some even mock charging the glass to intimidate him. The one eyed imp which she had taken to call Ore who looked confused and cocked its little head, wondering what the rest of its brothers were doing, simply chirping softly at Belle.

Nugget was perched upon its rock, completely silent and did not show any aggression, but its eyes were narrowed and glowing, looking far more intimidating than the rest.

“So… these are the famous imps?” Will asked as he leaned his face closer to the glass causing outrage among the creatures. Luckily Will did not stick his hand into one of the hole… his hand would most certainly be lost… if not more.

“Yes, these are my little scaly darlings,” Belle smiled as she wandered over, but her eyebrow slightly furrowed as she had never really seen them like this.

“Amazing that you survived a whole night with those creatures… they seem rather… um… hungry…” Will looked rather concerned as he wisely took a step back.

“They are not usually like this, at times they can even be described as well… affectionate,” Belle explained, leaning her head to the head slightly as she watched them.

“Perhaps it is me they don’t like,” Will giggled as he looked over at her.

“No… they don’t dislike you…” Belle stuttered ever so slightly, but Will simply raised his eyebrow at her and cocked his head.

“Alright… perhaps they are a bit… aggressive right now… but I am certain that they are just hungry,” she attempted to excuse her little charges.

“Yeah… hey… you wanna go out later? We could grab dinner or something…” he shrugged.

“Will… I…” she was about to excuse herself. While she did not dislike Will in any way she hadn’t really thought about him like that. Her blue eyes then glanced to see Gold walking into the open, now flushed with color and his fanged jaw barred at this… intruder.

Belle could not help but to remain amazed by him… he was stunning… a feral savagery and that dangerous cunning intelligent.

She remained in awe for some time, before she shook her head.

He wasn’t human… she could not be with him… the thought alone was insane.

What she had done…

She could not keep from blushing.

“Woah, he is a funny looking one is he not…” Belle was snapped out of her trance by Will’s words. She nodded her head.

“Yes… Gold is a bit different from his kin… but same species… even if it doesn’t quite look like it…” Belle explained, keeping her eyes at Will to not glance over at Gold… she did not dare in truth…

“Well… one thing he has in common with the little ones… he does not seem to pleased with me. Perhaps he is jealous,” Will nudged her teasingly.

“He is not jealous!” Belle insisted, though the displays coming from the human-like imp clearly were displaying behavior it was hard to explain as anything other than jealousy.

“Oh, in my time working here I have seen most of the creatures here having a crush on their zookeeper, just saying. Remember Graham having to be saved from the wulver that decided to hump him?” Will asked with a chuckle.

“I heard that yes… he is not going to live that one down is he?” Belle asked, trying to not giggle.

“Nah… I don’t think so,” Will giggled openly. Belle laughed too, but then remembered that she was not only humped by her charge… she had mated with him.

She glanced over at Gold, again her heart fluttering as he was glaring at the human male. Perhaps she should interact with humans more… get out of the zoo a bit.

It was rather clear that she needed a normal evening out… to turn her attention more towards males of her own species and Will was not that bad.

“You know what Will? Perhaps going out is a good idea… so dinner after the shift is done?” Belle asked him. The young man seemed surprised and then nodded.

“Yeah… sure. Sounds good… see you then,” Will smiled as he nodded. Then… not quite sure what he should do he quickly waved exited the exhibit.

As the door closed Belle felt dozens of eyes looking at her, even Gold shuffling closer with a utter confused look upon his scaled face, letting out low chirps at her, as she was packing up the meat for their dinner.

She looked over at him.

“Look… Will is a good guy…” she attempted to explain herself to him, Gold was huffing, a nearly betrayed look in his reptile-like eyes.

“Well… I know… he is perhaps not the perfect guy, but… he is human… and you are not. We cannot be together. We are different species… you are an imp and… I am not. I am human. It cannot be anything between us,” Belle explained to him. Gold blinked his eyes, cocking his head as he flicked his tail.

Belle opened her mouth to continue her excuse, but decided against it before starting to bring the meat into the freezer room, doing her best not to look into his eyes.

What she did not realize was that someone was listening closely to those words and that they would come to have graver consequences than she could ever have imagined.   


	4. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold thinks about his feelings for his zookeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by @tinuviel-undomiel: Zoo Imp prompt: can we see what Gold was thinking when he first sees Belle and begins to trust her?  
> Sorry that it took so long, but I still hope you are going to like it.

Gold watched the human leave from the thicket. To meet… him, the human male.

He gritted his teeth as he dug his claws into the ground. He hadn’t eaten… he had no appetite. He knew that his emotions were influencing the rest of his kin… they hadn’t eaten either and was very uneasy.

Letting out a low sigh he leaned his head down, looking at his clawed hands.

How long had it been…? He had lived like this for so long now he couldn’t really remember.

All he had to give up… him…

He was told it was important… that he had to do this… that he would be fine, that he would be taken care of… if he only did this.

He sighed again, hiding himself deeper in the thicket, remembering back. To when he first saw her…

Normally humans did not interest him at all… after all why would they. A primitive species at best and with a silly and impractical way of communicating. Still… her voice was not… bad… in fact it was rather… pleasant to listen to.

Not to mention she was beautiful… it was her eyes… her blue eyes which shone brighter than the stairs he had adored when he was young. It was as if he had been face to face with a goddess… There was kindness and compassion in her gaze, but also an utter fascination as she looked at him.

There was no fear or distrust in her voice… it was as if she did not see him as a mindless animal. Even then he had wanted to come closer to her, wanting to get closer to her.

Of course he could not… he would stay away from her… it would be for the best.

But… he had always watched her from the thicket.

It had surprised him how easily she had grown closer to the little ones, reading to them and delighted over the small gifts that they gave her. Even daring to stroke them… even when told how dangerous they were…

Her trust… it drew him close.

She was so brave… always with a smile on her lips even if she would comment on how their diet were not pleasing to her… but there was always affection in her voice.

The day she had been late…

He had been so worried and so relieved when he saw her again… and her words. She had seemed surprised to see him… but welcomed him… even naming him in that moment. Gold… imps did not care much about names, but… he rather liked it.

However he had never expected her to dare to enter the enclosure, but when the little one had been hurt… when he could do nothing for the pain… she had fought her fear and helped it.

Seeing her concern for a creature which should have meant nothing to her.

The rest of the children had cared for her… wanting her to stay… he wanted her to stay too…

His sire even liked her… he had accepted her.

Gold’s thoughts then came to… his heat…

His clawed hands held his head, sighing loudly, before he rolled over on his back.

He had never been in heat before… why it happened he could not explain… perhaps his emotions for her…

He had tried to deny them… but it was impossible..

And then when she entered the enclosure… he had been terrified of hurting her… he had frozen her in place… she should have been unable to move… with that he knew his instinct would have him back away in the end…

He still could not understand how she was able to break his hold… humans should not have been able to…

Must have been the heat not allowing him to concentrate… he could not think of another reason.

Then she had… responded…

His breathing went heavier thinking of what they had done. He could even in this moment smell her… hear her gasping moans… her warmth…

How she had slept so soundly and without fear beside him… the children and his sire all crowded around them… almost as if they were a…

He blinked his eyes.

He should not think that. It was true what she had said…

She was human and he… he wasn’t… he could never be human.

Slowly he curled his tail around himself, missing the warmth that she had provided that night…

 

His sire was watching him from the trees… seeing the sadness and those claws curled around the branch as those large eyes narrowed. It would make it right… that it promised.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now prompts are closed… I got more than I ever expected, which I love everyone who has prompted (even if I tend to change said prompts… but hopefully in interesting ways) so I want to get them done. I will do my best to have the waiting list done quickly, which is why there will be a lot of chapters in this story, at least six after this one and after that, prompts will be open again. Love all of you who have prompted and commented, it really does mean a lot.   
> Gwenore.


	5. Coming back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an evening out with Will, Belle returns to the imp enclosure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by Rosefairy15: I think it would be funny to see how Gold would react to another man’s scent on Belle, even something as innocent as her male BFF having hugged her and his scent clung to her, so Gold smells it when she has to enter the enclosure. Cue ultrapossessive!Gold and confused!Belle.

Belle’s night out with Will had been… pleasant. It was however soon clear to both parties that there were no romantic attraction between the two of them, but the night out had been good for her she felt.

Her and Will had found that they really did enjoy each other’s company, laughing and talking through their dinner, Belle finding that it was just as she had suspected. Will was a really sweet boy, he was younger than her and really wished to turn his life around.

After dinner they had actually gone back to the zoo and Belle had been surprised at how much he cared about the park and the pride that he had put into his work. She proceeded to teach him about the different species and had to admit that she adored having such an attentive student.

Perhaps he would become a zookeeper himself one day.

Because of both enjoying themselves so much they lost track of time and had to say a hurried goodbye, giving each other a hug before parting.

Walking back to the imp enclosure she decided that she would talk to David to give Will some more responsibility. She was certain that it would prove himself worthy of that.

She decided to have a look in on the imps as she never really got to see them during the night. And she had the need to… make things right.

Belle could not really explain why she thought that… but she just did.

Walking inside she at first did not see any glowing eyes, but what shocked her the most was that the meat that she had fed them had not been eaten. Never before he had experienced the imps not wanting to eat.

Sure… at times one or two of them would skip a meal, but… never all of them. It had not even be touched.

This made her fear for their health and without thinking she entered the tank, simply placing her things outside.

“Imps?” she asked as she started to wander closer inside, but there was no reply.

“Nugget?” Usually the large imp would never hide from her and would mostly be found perched on his favorite rock or at times up in the tree. But… no, he was not there.

“Ore?” The imp which had lost its eye had been proven to be very affectionate towards her and would constantly greet her the first chance it got, being the imp which most adored being petted and she had even been allowed to pick it up. But… the tank was silent.

Belle found herself hesitate for a moment. She knew that she was being watched.

“…Gold…?”

The name seemed to just slip out and then she felt as if it echoed through the tank.

She startled ever so slightly as she heard something that moved out of the thicket and she found him standing there, flicking his tail and slowly moved closer to her.

Belle smiled nervously, holding up her hands as a sign of non-aggression, Gold mimicking her behavior.

It made her… nervous that she was now face to face with him again. He was still so stunning and it made her heart pound… but… she could not avoid him anymore. She of course did not think that it was possible for them to do anything like that again… but… she did not want there to be bad blood between them.

Besides… he was not in heat anymore… so… there should not be a problem, right?

It was still making her nervous when he continued to approach her, now mere inches away. Slowly she reached out her hand towards him gently.

“Hi, Gold,” she said again, him making soft sounds towards her, a wondering look in his eyes.

“I am back now… um… is the little ones alright?” she felt silly asking him… it was not like he could understand her right? To her surprise she found him nodding.

Could he… could he understand her? She did not really understand how it could be possible… but… it could also be that he was just nodded.

However her hand being close she noticed his reaction and she let out a loud gasp as he grabbed her hand with his clawed and scaled one. Her breathing was hitching in her throat she saw him lift it towards those deadly teeth.

Belle watched nervously towards him as he continued to smell her skin gently. Slowly he then lifted his head and continued to smell her arm and then moving towards her chest and neck, huffing softly.

“What are you…doing?” she asked surprised. He was still holding onto her hand, letting out a low rumble as he huffed. She hoped that he would not turn aggressive. Continuing to smell her he then continued to huff loudly, showing his displeasure, but he was not aggressive… at least not towards her.

He then stepped even closer, grabbing around her waist with his free arm, pressing her closer to him, holding her tight. Belle was utterly confused, but was not afraid. Instead she allowed herself to move against him, to show that she was not going to try to escape his grip.

This seemed to calm him, even if his tail was continuing to flick rapidly creating a rattling sound, which Belle could not help but to be greatly amused at, as she had never heard him do that before.

He continued his loud huffing as he nudged his nose in her hair and started to nuzzle her as his clawed hands were now both on her waist, digging the claws gently into her clothes, but not enough to cause any pain. He was actually surprisingly gentle… even if he did not look like he was going to let her go any time soon.

“Yes… yes, I am here…” she patted his back, the human looking-imp still wearing that leather coat that he had stolen from Killian. He let out a loud grumbling huff, continuing to cuddle her and rubbing his chin against her.

Belle was simply rolling her eyes ever so slightly as what he was doing was very common among several species… he was marking her with his sent.

“You are being awfully silly right now…” she had to grin ever so slightly, him simply answering with an huff.

“So that is it now? You are just going to huff?” Belle asked with a giggle, feeling that she was indeed quite stuck.

It felt rather nice actually to stand there and being embraced.

Glancing over his shoulder, as he was not much bigger than her and she was seeing all the glowing eyes looking at her from the thicket, clearly watching at what was going on. She smiled at them and giving them a wave, though there was not much else she could do.

It seemed like the imps understood this act and started to run over, and soon enough they were surrounded, Belle feeling their small bodies rub against her leg and she had to giggle ever so slightly.

“Aww… aren’t you cute?” she smiled as she glanced down at them the best she could as he was still holding her closely, his face hiding in her long brown hair.

Belle heard the imps then moving over to the food and soon she could hear them dig in with healthy appetites.

“Aren’t you hungry Gold?” she asked him, though the only response he got was a grumbling huff.

Belle sighed, but there was a smile upon her lips.

It looked like it was going to be a long evening…

But she guessed that was alright…


	6. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tries to figure out how smart Gold is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by Memento_vitae: Ahhhh I loved it ! But could I suggest a prompt ? What about Belle trying to teach Gold how to read/speak.  
> I changed it a bit, but… still holds the spirit of the prompt.   
> (Prompts are still closed until I get through this current list. 5 more to go)

Belle was walking over to the imp enclosure as she was about to head home. The imps rushed over to her, understanding that she was to go home. This was always met with a loud chirps, protests at her leaving, trying their best to convince her to join them in the tank.

Hearing their chirping she had to giggle slightly.

“You little imps are impossible, I have to go home,” she said to them. They continued to chirp loudly towards her, putting their clawed hands on the glass.

All the sudden she heard the sound of Gold coming out of the bushes looking at her, flicking his tail as he cocked his head.

Again she felt herself amazed by him. He was so… human… she wondered… was it possible he was capable of more than she initially thought? Moving towards the door she grabbed her book and put her technological items outside… as the imps would attempt to destroy them the first chance that they got.

Holding her book walked inside the tank. Just as she shut the door behind her she felt a swarm of small reptilian bodies brushing against her, some gently tugging at the bottom of her pants to pull her further into her the tank.

“Yes… I am here… I am here,” she said down at them, leaning down to stroke them gently, they rubbing against her hand. Lifting her head she saw Gold standing her, rattling his tail slightly as he moved slowly towards her.

Slowly she smiled, holding her hands up towards him, a gesture that he repeated towards her.

“I thought I would read a bit… want to join me?” Belle asked him as she sat down upon the grass, instantly getting swarmed by the imps, them snuggling up against her. Gold moved closer before he sat down next to her, Nugget moving closer as well, looking on with his big eyes.

Slowly she opened her book, moving it towards Gold.

The large imp cocked his head slightly at her. She had read several times before and he had been used to it… but now it was different.

Belle pointed towards the page again looking as his eyes followed her finger, looking at the words printed there.

Belle furrowed her brows.

Gold was quite human… very human… so unlike the rest of imps… even if his genetics were the same as the small ones.

Though she was not certain… she could swear he was really looking at the words, his eyes moving across the lines with purpose… not simply staring.

“Gold… can you read?” Belle’s voice was near a whisper. Gold stopped, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Slowly he then turned his head towards her, considering her, pretending that he had not done anything strange.

However… Belle did not quite believe him.

“You can read…” Belle insisted in a stunned voice. Gold continued to move his head as if he was not understanding what she was saying…

Wait…

Pretending not to understand… did that mean that he did understand…?

Slowly she moved closer to him, reaching out her hand and stroked his cheek, moving his head to move his head towards her, looking deeply into his eyes. The intellect there… it was beyond animalistic… beyond… human.

“Can you speak…?” she murmured softly. His lips parted ever so slightly, showing his sharp teeth as a low rumble coming from his throat. Belle did not really know what to believe. He was inhuman… but he was humanoid… undeniably so.

Belle shook her head with a low sigh.

“I do not really know what to believe anymore…” Belle shook her head as she laid back staring up at the ceiling.

Gold continued to look at her, his tail flicking slowly, before he reached out his hand and gently traced his sharp claw down her cheek. Curiously she looked up at him, reaching out her hand up to him, running his fingers across his cheek, down his neck and across his chest.

He was breathing as he continued, those razor sharp claws running down her delicate throat… she knew he with the flick of his hand end her life. But… she knew that he wouldn’t… she trusted him.

Her breathing hitched ever so slightly as his hand moved further down, gracing over her collarbone. The sensation was enough for every hair on her neck was standing on end. Gold then laid himself close to her, continuing to look at her… as if she was all that he could see.

“Are you ever going to give up your secrets?” she asked him as the rest of the imps settled down around them, some resting partially on top of them. Nugget were walking up to them before he decided to lay itself on top of Belle, even if its long hind legs were resting on Golds stomach.

At her question Gold simply gave a half smile a soft rumble like a laugh coming from his lips. Belle shook her head, sighing loudly.

“You are impossible…”


	7. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold starts to give Belle gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by Riona_19: Love this universe!! If you need a prompt can we have some kind of attempt by Gold to court Belle back, to try and rival what Will is doing? Like bringing her weird presents he thinks human women like!  
> (4 more to go.)

Belle was starting to think that she would never really know what was going on with the behavior of Gold.

At least the small imps were acting like they usually did and acting well… so they were not all that worried about the behavior of their leader.

Nugget was the only one to seem to notice… but the creature’s reaction was not one of worry or distress, simply sitting on its rocks, rolling its eyes or letting out a slight huff… though it also seemed a bit amused.

Lately Gold had taken up the behavior of the smaller imps of giving her gifts. Only these gifts were not just pretty rocks.

At first he had attempted to gift her a raw liver from their dinner, thinking that she would want to eat it. Belle… fearing that denying such a gift from the alpha would be seen as rude by the other imps accepted the bloody organ… though… she couldn’t bring herself to eat it.

Luckily for Belle, Gold got a bit distracted moving into the thicket and shortly afther she felt a slight tug at her pants she looked down to see Nugget sitting there, his mouth opened, as if saying that he would more than happily help her getting rid of her gift. Belle silently thanked him and gave him the bloody organ which the imp quickly devoured.

When Gold returned he noted her bloody hands and the organ gone.

“Mmm… it was good,” Belle said to him, but the look on Gold’s eyes told her that he did not at all believe her, pointing at her lips with his claws as he drew her attention to the fact there was no blood on her lips. He then pointed at Nugget who was still having a piece of liver sticking out from between a couple of his teeth.

Belle had no other choice other than to confess.

“I am sorry Gold…” she said, having an innocent smile. “I don’t eat raw meat… I appreciate the gift though…”

She knew it was a grand gift in a sense… he did not have much and imps seemed to have very high opinions of food and the liver and the heart was something reserved for Gold himself or Nugget, as they were the highest ranking members of the swarm. Gold must indeed think very highly of her to grant her such an important piece of food.

Gold let out a loud huff at her explanation, a bit dejected, his head slightly lowered as he did not look at her. Belle reached out her hand then stroking his cheek, which he leaned against, seeing his tail flicking slightly.

“I really do appreciate it…” she gave him a smile as he lifted his glowing eyes to gaze into hers.

After this he had continued to give her gifts, some were pretty rocks like the imps, other were bones… which were cleaned. These she was quite astonished by in truth, because each of them was carved with wonderful and elaborate markings, she would spend long time studying them.

It was no doubt a sign of his waste intellect. Symbol making was a proof of the capability of abstract thinking… one of the highest forms of intelligence.

Despite this Gold was clearly getting frustrated, she observing his pace and think, Nugget perched upon his favorite rock and observing him with a look of ‘You absolute idiot’ plastered on the imp’s face.

Belle continued to assure him that she was very happy with his gifts… but this did not seem to not be enough for him.

Gold gritted his sharp teeth as he watched her leave. Even he did not know why he was so frustrated… he just wanted to give her everything she deserved…

But how was he able to do so when he was to remain in this glass tank. He had often been annoyed by the confinement of this glass tank… but…

However in the night his glowing eyes turned towards the ceiling. There was a low warning chirp for his sire.

Gold simply ignored it.

Humans were very arrogant creatures in truth... only her… she was different. She had shown kindness to them… trusting them… and… perhaps they would not be able to trick her for much longer. She certainly was a smart one.

Grinning to himself he put his plan into motion.

 

When Belle entered the imp enclosure she saw Gold practically strutted there, his tail flicking eagerly… even the coloration of his scales were quite a bit stronger than usual.

“You seem happy about something Gold,” Belle giggled softly towards him. “So… are you going to share your secrets?”

He simply cocked his head teasingly towards her before he moved his head in a ‘come inside’ movement.

Usually she wouldn’t so early in the morning, but she was… curious to see what had him so excited. Putting her things outside she entered the tank. He slowly he was leading her towards the thicket. Belle was following. Eventually Gold could not contain himself as he darted into the thicket, with the rest of the imps rubbing against her legs in a greeting.

Gold quickly returned to her, in his clawed hands holding a book before offering it to her. Belle furrowed her eyes as she took it. It was massive… leather bound and old, gold adorning the pages. Belle blinked confused before she looked up at him with wonder in her blue eyes, before she had to ask:

“Gold… how did you get this book?”


	8. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tries to figure out if Gold and the imps can get out of their tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by roxymoron101: Zoo prompt: Gold figures out how to exit the enclosure.  
> This I had to change a bit given that well… like in the show, Gold does not let himself get trapped by the Charmings without a way out. As he said on the show: “I am exactly where I want to be.”   
> 3 prompts left.

Belle was left absolutely puzzled. It had been days since she had gotten the book as a gift from Gold, but she had not been able to understand how he got it. She had shown the book to several of her colleagues, but no one had seen anything like it in the park.

She had no idea what she should do. Sitting in her office she reached out to run her fingers across the spine of the leather-bound book as she was continuing to think.

If Gold was able to exit the tank she needed to know… but… the large imp had shown himself awfully brilliant and not too eager when it came to sharing his secrets. So it would not be easy. But if he had found a way to get out of his cage… or if the other imps would get out of their cage… it could be really dangerous.

Killian had after all lost his hand to them and she had seen them devour several massive carcasses to know how dangerous they could be… especially in a swarm.

But… how to figure it out…

She was up against something she at this point believed to be smarter than herself. Any normal ways of tricking him would surely be for naught.

It took her a long while but eventually she figured out a plan. It had become clear for her that the imps were quite attached to her… so perhaps if she was to stay away they would come and look for her if they indeed had the ability to leave the cage.

Laying out her plan she went to David. Though she did not say everything she told him that she wanted to observe their behavior if she stayed away. David, who had noted that she had gotten close to the imps, to the point that she had been accepted into the swarm, and even he was intrigued to know what would happen if she was separated from them for some time.

So they hatched out a plan where Belle would take on other work around the park while he himself would take care of feeding the imps.

 

As she expected her absence had upset the imps greatly. The first couple of days they were certainly suspicious and uneasy, but she had been gone a couple of days before.

However as the week went on and she observed them through the cameras they got more and more agitated, seeing them pace back and forth in front of the tank, standing on their hind-legs and scraping their claws against the glass.

Gold too would pace, look after her and even scrapong his claws against the glass like the rest.

As she had expected they had not eaten once they started to realize that it was longer than her usual absences…

Their sad chirping almost broke her heart. She wanted to come and comfort them… but she knew she needed to be strong, having already figured out that they could go quite a while without food.

However there was no sign of them exiting the cage… Belle was almost certain at this point that they would not show their hand. it seemed that Gold was too smart…

Late one evening she had decided to give up… this was not working. That day she had told David that the experiment was over and in the evening when most of the park employers had gone home she wandered near where the tank were held.

She thought it would be unwise to visit them now as it would simply made them too excited. However she could not keep from taking a peak in the door.

She had tried to remain hidden, but from the chorus of chirping which came from the tank showed that she had indeed been spotted.

Belle sighed… she should not have looked in. Slowly she started to move away in order to head home. She wanted to greet them, but that was best to wait until the morning as she was certain that they would do their best to not let her leave… at least not until quite a lot of time had passed and she was in need of some sleep.

So slowly she wandered away to get out, something which caused the imps to  chirp loudly and again there was intense scraping on the glass.

It did hurt her that they were so distressed, but she was certain that they were going to be fine.

However as she was walking through the zoo with the sun setting and she found herself enjoying the cooling air.

It was however something which caused her to look over her shoulder. It was the feeling of being… followed. Slowly she grabbed her bag closer for a sort of safety.

But… there was no one in this side of the park… everyone should have gone home by now and no one could enter without a keycard…

It was however impossible to shake the feeling. She was certain that she heard scurrying all around her, but she could not see anything. Nervously she swallowed down, looking with big blue eyes trying desperately to find what was following her as her hand was frantically searching her bag for her keycard.

The park was empty… but… she knew that she was surrounded… trapped, yet it was impossible for her to see the trap.

Turning towards the exit a small scream excited her lips. There he stood… Gold, blocking the exit to the zoo, his eyes glowing and his scales shimmering in the setting sound.

“Gold…”

She stuttered, her hand over her heart to try to keep her heart from racing so quickly. All the sudden she noticed that she was surrounded by the small imps, surrounded by glowing eyes.

She had wanted to prove that the imps were capable of leaving the tank… and now that she had… she wondered how dangerous that might be…


	9. Coaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets Gold and the imps back to their tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by Wanderedlonely: Can you write a scene where she gets to look at him up close? Like the differences between them, maybe stroke his scales and look at his tail you know? :)

“Gold…”

Belle was breathless as she continuing to stare into the humanoid imp’s glowing eyes.

“What… what are you doing?” she knew that he would not answer her. He cocked his head as he flicked his tail, as he let out a slight huff. She understood that he had been waiting for her and seeing her leave he had decided to follow.

She was almost certain now that he would not let her leave.

He did not seem like he was going to attack her, even if his tail was continuing to flick back and forth as he was moving his claws. Slowly he started to walk closer to her, letting out a slight annoying huffing sound.

Slowly she held her hands up, showing her respect to him. Nugget had found himself on a trashcan where he could have a better vantage point.

Belle was still not sure what she should do, but decided to stand her ground. Gold was now close to her, letting out a stream of huffs as he nudged his nose against her hair. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waste, pulling her closer to him, as he continued to nudge her.

She simply continued to reach up and continued to stroke his hair.

“I am sorry…” she told him. “I am sorry…”

She continued to stroke her hands down his neck, allowing her to feel his scales under her fingers.

However… them being outside was worrying her and she needed to get them back into the tank. Slowly she attempted to move away from his grip, causing him to grip tighter around her to keep her from leaving, even curling his fingers so that she could feel his claws… though it was not painful. Belle was nervous, but knew she needed to get them back.

“Come… let us get back…” she attempted to assure him as she proceeded to move. He let out a disgruntled huff proceeding to move after her.

“Yes… let us get back to the tank…” she continued to walk, him following her along with the rest of the imps, continuing to rub against her.

The going was quite slow, as he was still holding onto her firmly as he continued to nuzzle her, but at least they seemed to not want to escape. She did not know what she would do if they were intent on escape and cause havoc.

Finally they got to the tank and she was looking for any sign of how they had gotten outside, but… she had no idea. Once she was able to get all of them inside and close the doors after them she was able to breathe finally.

Looking around she saw the imps rubbing against her as Gold looked at her. Softly she sighed, it did not seem like she would be able to get home today.

Slowly she started to remove her jacket and wandered over to where she knew Gold and the rest of the imps’ nest was before sitting down and continued to pet the imps gently.

“I will stay, you don’t have to worry, I will stay,” she assured them as she continued to stroke them as they were jostling for her attention. Gold sat down next to her, nuzzling her shoulder as his tail flicking back and forth.

Slowly she turned towards him reaching out her hand as she gently stroked down his scaled cheek, him nuzzling against her.

Belle furrowed her brows curiously as her hand started to move down his neck, before going over his chest. She could feel his dense ribs, how strangely different that he was.

A low rumble came from his throat, leaning against her hands.

His scales gently tickled her fingertips and she how he breathed. His face was so close to hers, his reptilian eyes were glowing as he looked so deeply into hers. Carefully he lifted his hand and graced his claws ever so carefully down her cheek.

Lifting her hand she took his hand in hers, running her fingers across his, feeling along his claws. Gold cocked his head, but did not resist her moving his fingers and examining his claws.

“Your claws are sharp…” she murmured. He let out a low chuckle as he continuing to stroke her gently with his other hand, running down her back. Feeling a bit brave she let go of his hand, reaching out and grabbed around the tip of his tail, lifting it up gently as it wrapped around her wrist.

It was a part of him which always had made her curious about him. None of the smaller imps had much of a tail. Gold seemed a bit surprised at her touching his tail, but did not pull away from her, simply continuing to wrap it around her. With her free hand… the other now firmly trapped, she reached out and started to run up the length of it, causing him to shiver… but again he did not try to pull away from her… instead moving closer, nuzzling his nose against hers. Belle had no other choice, but to giggle at this strange behavior.

“You are so silly,” she giggled softly, still holding and stroking his tail, as she continued to look deeply into his eyes.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw his head moved closer and she felt his scaled lips press against hers. It was overly gentle, as if he was nervous about scaring her. Pulling away he met her eyes again.

Belle could only blink stunned. He wasn’t in heat now… so why would he…?

He seemed a bit confused at her reaction, moving his head. Slowly he then rested against her, pushing her down slightly so they were resting upon the skins on which he had made his bed, the rest of the imps settling down around them.

Belle could not go to sleep as a million thoughts were running through her head, but there was one which repeated itself over and over:   
Did Gold consider her his mate?


	10. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle watches over toddler Grace and the imps start acting odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by Storrybrooke: This is so good written and an amazing story! Prompt: Belle could have to babysit the evening before and still smells like the baby. Gold smells it and thinks she’s pregnant or wants to be or something.  
> (Sorry this took so long, but… It was important to be placed as it was… as you will see. And just one prompt left on the list! Yaaay!)

Belle was walking into the room with the imp tank, holding Gracie’s hand. The imps were gathered by the glass, scratching eagerly at it and chirped loudly.

Grace was Jefferson’s daughter, a strawberry blond haired two year old girl and Belle had been watching her for the night.

Of course she had to show off her imps before delivering her back to her dad.

“See, these are the imps, the ones I take care of, not as fluffy as what your looks after, but I think they are cute,” Belle smiled. “Look how happy they are to see you!”

If the imps were really happy to see the young human girl… or thought that Belle had brought them a delicious little snack… was not certain.

“Dinosaurs!” Grace pointed at them. Belle giggled at her.

“Well… yes… I guess they are a bit like dinosaurs,” she giggled, the imps constantly jostling and scraping at the glass.

“Ooooh dino man!” Grace exclaimed loudly. Belle looked up and sure enough Gold was walking out of the thicket and moved towards the glass staring at the little child, a lot calmer than the small imps, putting his hands on the glass, the claws gracing against them.

“Yes… that is Gold,” she smiled as she brought the young child closer to the glass, where Gold crouched. Looking into Gold’s eyes there was almost a sad gaze there was he looked at her. Belle’s brows furrowed curiously… this certainly was an odd behavior that she did not expect from the humanoid imp.

Her ringtone then went off, causing the imps to get in a mighty huff… they really did not like any sort of electronics… Gold however were continuing to stare at the young girl, ignoring the ringtone. It was Jefferson. Belle picked it up and quickly agreed where she would deliver Grace. Gently she picked the young girl up.

“Well, we best get you back to your daddy,” she smiled softly to the toddler. “Say bye to the imps.”

Grace eagerly waved to the creatures, Gold getting to his feet again and waved at her, staring as the two humans left the enclosure.

 

The rest of Belle’s day at work proceeded as normal and as evening came she walked to the tank to have her evening cuddle with the imps. As she now knew without a doubt they could escape the tank whenever they wanted, she had decided to take care that the imps were happy and content in their tank. At once she was swarmed by imps, eagerly chirping and rubbing against her as she giggled.

“You are all so awfully silly critters!” she giggled loudly.

Ore… the little runt with the damaged eye, the imp she was closest too… at least of the little ones… was resting on her stomach as it stiffened utterly. Just then the rest of the imps stiffened too, staring at her before staring at each other, utterly silent.

Before she could wonder what was going on, every imp rushed away, hiding among the thicket, leaving Belle even more confused. However then she saw Nugget wandering closer to her, rubbing against her in a greeting.

She knew the large imp was very important among the swarm and the rest were very respectful of him, never eating before Nugget and Gold had their fill. It was not odd that it would be the same with attention.

“Hi Nugget,” she greeted him and ran her fingers over the imp’s head and down the spiny back. Nugget let out a soft chirp before he settled down next to her and rested her head on her stomach.

“Aren’t you affectionate?” she asked the imp continuing to pet him. Usually Nugget would like to be petted and even allow himself to be picked up by occasion, but… he was not among the more affectionate members of the swarm.

Nugget would prefer to have a vantage point and keep a look out. But now he was curled up, holding her rather firmly as his head rested upon her stomach, making it actually quite hard for her to move. Wondering at the strange behavior of the imp she then heard rather heavier footfalls than the ones she was used to hearing coming from the small imps. Looking over she saw Gold coming closer, his long tail flicking behind himself.

“Hi, Gold,” she greeted him. He greeted her back with a soft chirp, though there were clearly confusion upon his reptilian eyes as he settled down next to her, nudging her head, to which she giggled loudly. However she could not keep from letting out a surprised squeak as Gold too rested his head on her stomach.

She felt his breathing, before he like the rest of them froze, not even the tail flicking.

“What is it with you imps today?” she had to ask, petting his back with a sigh. She then wondered what it could be. Well… she had been watching Gracie… it could be that they were smelling a young child on her. This made sense as if she had been around any male for any amount of time the imps would huff themselves up quite a bit, having to rub themselves on her for some time before they would calm down. This also fit with their behavior upon seeing a small human for the first time.

Gold’s eyes were wide with disbelief as he slowly curled herself around her, his pupils having narrowed to the slightest of pinstripes. Slowly he looked over to his sire who laid there with an knowing look in those flowing eyes, and a nearly smug grin look upon those lipless jaws.

Once again… everything had gone according to the plan of the most devious mastermind this side of the galaxy.  

Nugget just never had expected it to be so easy.


	11. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle figures out why the imps were acting strange and meets with two who will make the situation a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was prompted by Memento_vitae:  
> For a prompt, which is a bit specific forgive me, could your write a scene where Belle is missing her cycle for a few days but turns out she still gets it and isn’t pregnant but finds out that humans are still capable of getting pregnant by imps? Sorry its weird but I thought it was interesting.  
> (This I had to change slightly… but… well… hopefully you will enjoy it.)
> 
> The second part was me introducing some more plot points.

Belle was late.

Really late.

But it wasn’t possible was it…? It was not as if she had slept with…

The thought hit her with more force with a train. The last man she had been with… wasn’t technically a man at all.

And it was not like they could…

Not that there had been any protection… though… No! It wasn’t possible. They were different species for crying out loud! Different species having offspring with each other flew in the very definition of the word species! Sure… hybrids may exist, but that is only when it was between very close species.

She and Gold wasn’t even from the same planet!

It was impossible.

Deciding to end this insanity as soon as possible she went and bought a pregnancy test. There were several reasons why her period might be late and once the test came back negative she could move on with her life.

It didn’t come back negative.

Nor did the second.

Nor the third.

Belle sat there in absolute shock.

“What am I going to do…” she whimpered. She had always wanted children… but she had wanted to be in a stable relationship with the father… and that he was human… not that she had expected that to be a factor to be honest…

Slowly her hands went over her stomach.

She had life growing inside her.

But what sort of life?

The moment she realized that she was pregnant… she was at once attached to it… protective. She needed to care for it… him…

She knew that it was a boy… she didn’t know why… but she knew. Her little boy!

Tears were starting to fill her eyes as she thought about it.

She no longer cared about what his father was… it no longer mattered. It didn’t matter what her son turned out to be. It was her son.

Of course… how would she do it with the pregnancy…? How could she explain to the doctors if the child had scales… or a tail?

The child’s father… would her son too end up in a zoo? Would he be taken from her? Experimented on?

Another chill then went down her back.

Gold… he was the only imp who looked like he did… he was so human… what if… what if he was more human than she thought? He would have to be… breeding wouldn’t be possible if he wasn’t…

So what was he… would her son be like his father? Was Gold born to a human mother? But then why was he at the zoo? Belle had not really asked David where the imps came from… or how he came about them… which… she had meant to do so, it just… never really a good time.

It seemed pressing now however.

Her hands continued to caress her stomach. There were of course no signs yet… but…

Her mind then started to think about the imps’ behavior last night. How they had rested their heads on her belly, before being run off by Nugget… and then Gold doing the same…

They knew!

They knew before she did!

Belle was at a loss as to what she should do… but… perhaps he had answers. Gold had never talked to her… but she wondered if he could if he wanted too…

She just… she just needed to see him…

 

As Belle was getting into the zoo offices she was greeted by a very odd sight. Most of the zookeepers were gathered, crouched by the window, peering out from it.

“Um… what are you doing?” Belle asked them. David looked over his shoulder at her.

“There is a really scary tall man in the park!” he whispered. Whatever Belle expected… it wasn’t this. Shaking her head.

“Has he… done anything?” she asked. Ruby, often called Red by her friends, who handled the manbeasts, one of the massive most dangerous creatures in the park, and whom Belle had never seen before even as much as startled before, looked absolutely terrified.

“No… just walks around looking for something and being… creepy!” she exclaimed. Belle sighed.

“Well… I am going to the imps. Good luck… hiding,” she shrugged before turning around and walked out to a chorus of protests from her colleagues.

 

Wandering over towards the imp enclosure she saw him. The tall man who had everyone running scared.

She understood why. This man was impossibly tall, a big hooked nose and black hair. He had a long coat over his shoulders, wearing a black suit and had a walking cane with a silver handle. He looked over at her, and came walking over to her… but staying a respectful distance, looking at her with black eyes like bottomless pits. She just felt terrified standing before him.

“Hello Miss French… may I ask you a question?”

Before Belle had the ability to answer his question a young man jumped out from the tall man’s long coat and took off into the park. Belle had only a second to see him. A teenage boy, no more than fourteen and with messy brown hair.

Looking over at the tall man he was rubbing his chest with those long boney fingers.

“Huh…” he said in a rather impressed tone. “Boy tricked me… impressive…”

He then turned towards Belle as if a boy did not jump out from his coat. “No matter… so… Miss French… is there chocolate here?”

“In the zoo?” Belle almost thought that she had gone insane.

“Planet…” the tall man waved his hand.

“Um… yes… there is a lot of chocolate… most places have chocolate… like… like the kiosk over there,” she pointed towards it… feeling very sorry for Ashley who had to deal with this rather odd man. He seemed visibly excited.

“Thank you very much Miss French… and congratulations,” the tall man gave him a bow towards her before he wandered away.

Belle did not know what he meant for a second before she remembered…. This man… how did he know she was pregnant… and for that matter… she wasn’t wearing her nametag…


	12. Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes to see Gold after discovering she is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by tinuviel-undomiel:  
> Hey, you asked for a prompt: imp verse, pregnant Belle is feeling randy and Gold is more than happy to help her out.   
> Sorry it took so long, but I do hope you enjoy it.

Belle was shaking off her strange meeting with the tall man and the teenage boy which had seemingly jumped out from the man’s coat as she wandered towards the imp enclosure. She found Gold standing there at the glass, looking at her.

Slowly her hands went over her belly and he nodded.

Decided that they needed some… time together, she locked the door into the enclosure and also shut off the camera system. The cameras were faulty as best, so the cameras going down was expected at this point.

Slowly she wandered over the tank, putting her things outside as usual as she wandered inside. Softly the imps chirped to her, very careful with her, continuing to raise their hands up to her. Nugget sat perched upon his rock, a very pleased look on those large eyes.

Gold moved closer to her, letting out low rumbles towards her. Belle found him looking stunning… almost as if she saw him different now. Being close she could even smell him and it caused her breathing to become heavy.

“Hi…” the word seemed to drop out. Gold lowered his head and purred softly to her, but did not dare to move closer to her.

“Um… I’m…” she couldn’t quite say it yet, but her hands covered her stomach. Gold’s tail flicked his tail slightly and nodded his head.

“You… you already know don’t you?” she asked and he nodded towards her… a low rumble being heard coming from his throat. Belle then dared to step towards him, reaching out her hand towards him and feeling those scales under her fingers.

“What… what is going to happen…?” Belle’s heart was aching, being so nervous. “I am… scared…”

She had to confess that to him. Slowly he brought his arms around her, using his claws to run across her hair. Letting herself be held felt comfortable, taking in the smell of him. A… warmth… spread through her body standing so close to him. Lowering her head she allowed her lips to brush against the soft scales on his chest. She could feel him tense under her touch, his tail then proceeding to rattle so loudly that it produced a sound.

“I don’t… quite… know… what I’m… doing…” Belle’s voice was barely above a whisper. Rumple lowered his head slowly, licking her neck softly, purring softly.

Hadn’t she longed for this? Since… since then?

Her fingers went through his soft hair as he continued to lower move down, kissing and licking her chest as his claws unbuttoned her shirt. Belle’s breath became heavier, moaning softly. His scaled lisp then graced her stomach, causing her to tingle gently. He was immensely gentle, rumbling softly, as he went down on his knees before her.

Belle sat down next to her, laying herself down on the soft ground coaxing him closer. All pretence of wishing to shy away from him on the fact that he wasn’t human was now useless. It had already gone so far.

Slowly he moved above her, his clawed hands tickling her legs gently as he lowered his head, licking her stomach teasingly as she felt his clawed fingers open her pants, removing them from her, tossing away his own long coat before his fingers gently wrapped around her panties moving them away from her.

Belle’s back arched as she moaned loudly with him continuing caressing her. There was a slight amused gleam in Gold’s eyes as he again moved down letting his long tongue slip past his lips as he tasted her.

Gently twisting and moving his tongue, his glowing eyes watched how pleasure forced her to move, trying to brace herself against the feeling… those soft moans the most delightful sound that he ever could imagine.

Eventually he felt herself got soft beneath his hands unable to do something other than laying there and simply breathing.

Rising himself he stood there on all four, his tail flicking back and forth with a soft rattle. Belle looked up at him, lifting her hands and gently graced his cheeks.

“I’m… I am really happy that I turned off the cameras…” it was a silly thing for her to say… but… it was the only thing that was able to cross her mind in that moment. Gold let out a soft laugh as he licked her palm ever so gently, causing a pleasurable tingle going up her arms.

“You are an odd one…” she smiled softly, lifting her head slightly, kissing his lips as a pleased rumble was heard. “But then again… so am I…”

Gold continued to nudge and caress her, pressing her gently down below him as his eyes never left her blue ones.

Belle in this moment could not imagine anyone more beautiful or wonderful than him. He was just so astonishing… so different…

Something wild… primal… yet so unimaginably intelligent that it astonished her.

And he… he was hers… just as she was his.

A loud moan excited her lips as she felt those razor sharp claws tickling the inside her thigh, kissing her softly… asking her if he could enter her. Gently she parted her legs for him, being already wet with the need for him… the remembrance of his tongue making her tremble with the immense pleasure he had granted her.  

Gold continued to kiss her beautiful lips… adoring his beautiful mate as he first rubbed that slick phallus against her inner thigh, allowing her to feel how hard and filled with desire that she had made him. How throbbing and dripping he was.

He had desired her since his heat… having desired her for such a long time.

When he had though he had lost her… and then she had come back to him. Now… she was with him… she was his mate.

And what was growing inside her…

He loved her…

Slowly he pressed himself inside her, feeling her warmth envelop him, continuing to adore her, licking her lips as he moaned softly.

Belle moaned loudly, clutching her arms around that scaly neck as her fingers twinned around his hair, pulling ever so slightly. She could not believe how wonderful he felt… how right it was.

She just wanted him… she belonged among them… more so than with… humans.

Arching her back she longed to feel him… deeper…

Gold’s claws tickled over her breasts, teasing her nipple with his long pointed tongue. Her breath had been rapid, gasping softly, showing her desire for this… creature. This creature that she could not understand.

Not fully.

Her hips rolled against him as he moved within her. His most beloved mate… oh how he absolutely adored her.

Gold wanted this moment to last forever, digging his long claws into the ground as he attempted to brace against himself.

However soon enough pleasure overpowered him as he came within her. Belle felt her entire body relax, being absolutely exhausted. Slowly he pulled out of her, near collapsing by her side before he nuzzled close to her. Belle reached out her hand, running his fingers down his cheek.

“Gold…” she murmured softly, nearly about to fall asleep as the imps gathered around them, settling down to keep them warm.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she reached out and petted some of the imps having cuddled close to her as she was about to fall into a deep slumber.

It was then something near startled her awake. A soft male voice… a very beautiful male voice. His voice.

“Belle…”


	13. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has some imp inspired cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by Rhinestonegirl:  
> Belle has imp influenced pregnancy cravings and maybe urges. 
> 
> (I know it is short but hey it is at least an update.)

Belle had exited the closure after they had spent their second night together. She had wondering if she truly had heard him speak her name… but he hadn’t spoken again after that.

Once again the imps had not wanted her to leave, again being pretty insistent that she should stay with them, even more insistent than before. Even Gold was very worried for her, huffing nervously, and attempting to convince her to stay.

Belle assured them the best she could, but… she knew he would worry. She now knew how much he really cared for her… and… she was carrying  his child… of course he would worry for her.

But Belle felt absolutely starving.

In truth in the later time she had been feeling more and more hungry. Her co-workers had commented about it. Belle would normally eat a salad or a nice sandwich, but now she was devouring large hamburgers or all sort of meat that she came over.

Salads and fruit, things that she loved before, she could no longer stomach.

On her way over to the break room she found herself stopping and having to look at some of the animals. Not in awe or interest as she normally would, but she found herself near drooling like she was standing before the greatest buffet which had ever been created by man.

Shaking her head she forced herself to continue walking. What had gotten into her?

Perhaps she should get something to eat… ribs sounded good… yes… ribs…

 

Belle had walked across to the BBQ place, the smells making her hungry. The man taking the orders having to raise his brow slightly at this little woman ordering the biggest pair of ribs which the place had to go.

Belle could not get back to the break room quickly enough, practically running along. When she got there she was alone, her colleagues still not having taken their lunches and she then proceeded to dig down, disregarding all forms of cutlery, simply ripping into the meat, licking the rib.

She hardly even noticed the door opening and Killian stepped inside, having to stop and look at the small brunette which was half-way through eating a rib which a large man could hardly be able to stomach.

“Woah girl, slow down you are going to choke,” he scoffed slightly. Belle simply stopped before glaring up at him. The look in those near glowing blue eyes made the one handed man step back in surprise.

“Shit Belle, you seriously need to stop hanging around those imps so much you are starting to look like one of them,” he shook his head as he stepped closer, yet Belle’s staring had not abated.

She… remembered… if that was the right word… that this man was an enemy of the swarm. He may have brought food, but he was teasing them mocking them.

They had not been able to get him… not then, but they got a piece of him, oh yes they did.

Belle grinned as those thoughts entered her mind, a smile which caused Killian to step back a bit.

“Belle…?” he asked… now unnerved by the way she was staring at him.

She was still hungry… the ribs was hardly enough to still her hunger. A low growl came from her lips as she stared at him.

After all…

He was prey after all…

Killian swallowed nervously deciding that this was far too disturbing for his tastes and not something that he wanted to deal with right now, and quickly left through the door.

At the door slamming Belle snapped out of it, drying a bit of BBQ-souse of her chin. What the hell had gotten into her? Was she honestly thinking of killing and EATING Killian?

And those thoughts… where did those thoughts come from?

Belle had no idea…

She needed to talk with someone… talk with the only other who might have any idea about what was going on.


End file.
